


A Werewolf With Red Fur

by BooksRBetterThanPeople



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma, Alvin and the Chipmunks meet the Wolfman - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on, Blood Loss, Clothes tearing, Fluff, Halloween, Happy Early Halloween, Killing, M/M, Nath is a puppy, Possessive Behavior, Rainbow tomato - Freeform, Werewolf, Werewolf Transformation, sudden personality change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksRBetterThanPeople/pseuds/BooksRBetterThanPeople
Summary: On a dark night in Paris, Nathaniel gets bitten by a strange creature. Nobody knows what it was, but something odd is going on with the redhead artist
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 24
Kudos: 47
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	1. First Bitten

On a warm but very dark night in Paris, Nathaniel is walking home from the Louvre. Earlier, he had been sketching Alix in a few skating positions for an Akuma in his and Marc’s comic. When he saw the sun setting, Nathaniel realized that he had stayed too long.

Alix offered to walk him home, and with good reason. Ladybug and Chat Noir have been catching an Akuma that’s been going on a rampage for weeks. Killing pets, leaving scratch marks on cars, but it was a short walk from the Louvre to Nathaniel’s home, so he was sure he’d be safe

He was walking through a dark neighborhood. Barely a single street light was on, it was almost pitch black. He was just a couple blocks away from his house. He’d be fine...

AWOOOOOOOH!!

Nathaniel jumped when he heard that sound. Where did that come from? There weren’t any wolves in Paris... Right?

AWOOOOOOOH!!

Hearing it again, Nathaniel starts walking a little faster. He had to get home, and quick. Getting a feeling like this may not end well, Nathaniel reaches into his messenger bag and pulled out the closest thing he had to a weapon- A purple metal ruler

Hearing a low growl nearby, Nathaniel readied his ruler and turned to where he heard it. “I... I’m armed!” It was technically true. Ladybug uses a yoyo as a weapon. Who says a ruler can’t be used as one?

Nathaniel looked around and his eyes honed in on a pair of glowing red orbs glaring at him from a dark alley. Before he could have the chance to back away, the creature leaped from the dark and pounced on the redhead

Meanwhile, Kim was going out for a night run when he heard a blood curdling scream. Feeling the need to investigate, he ran towards the source and found a horrible sight “NATH!”

Nathaniel was lying on the ground, clutching his left hand in pain. Tears were pouring out of his eyes

Kim quickly kneeled at his side, “Nath! What happened? Say something, bud!” He pleaded

Nathaniel opened his eyes, “I-I-I-I w-w-was jus-just walk... Walking ho-home...” He stammered “Th-then s-s-s-something at-ata-attacked me an-and b-bit me!”

“By what, Nath?” Kim asked

“I don’t know!” He sniffed, “I-it l-l-looked li-like a b-big dog. A-and it bit my hand...”

“Nath, I need you to show me.” Kim told him, making Nathaniel shake his head, “Show me, okay?...”

Nathaniel took a deep breath, and uncovered his hand, which was stained with blood. Kim stared in shock as he examined the gruesome bite marks on his wrist, still leaking blood. Nathaniel was definitely bitten by something, they just didn’t know what exactly

Without thinking, Kim reached underneath Nathaniel, picked him up, and carried him in his arms while the redhead clutched his hand. Nathaniel didn’t object to this, and allowed the athlete to carry him home

Mme. Kurtzberg was horrified when she saw her precious son bleeding, but was glad he was alive, and thanked Kim for helping Nathaniel get home. She got his arm cleaned and bandaged up, but it was still sore.

After that, Nathaniel went to sleep, feeling a little better than he did earlier.

He quickly went fast asleep, not noticing the purple symbol on his wrist, glowing right through his bandages. It looked very similar to a paw


	2. Changes

The next morning, Nathaniel woke up from his well-deserved sleep feeling... More energized than he usually did.   
He didn’t expect this due to what happened last night, but he shot out of bed and went through his morning routine

When he went into the bathroom, he noticed something off about his reflection in the mirror. His hair was shaggier and looked about half an inch longer.

With a shrug, he combed out his hair, this time he moved his bangs to the side and used a Bobby pin to hold them in place so his left eye was shown

Once he was done getting dressed, he went downstairs to greet his mother, Aya, “Morning, mom!”

She turned away from the breakfast on the stove and looked at her son with a raised eyebrow, “Well, aren’t you in a good mood.” She said with a smile

Nathaniel just nodded, “Yeah, I don’t know what it is. I feel so much better than I did last night!” He exclaimed, making his mother smile

“Well, that’s good.” She kisses him on the cheek, “I’m so glad you’re okay, sweetie. Don’t ever stay out late again, understand?”

He nods, “Yes, mom.”

“Especially with that Akuma running around.” Aya was about to get back to preparing breakfast when she noticed something, “Did you do something with your hair?”

Nathaniel pulled on a strand of red hair and shrugged, “Yeah. I decided to give the bangs a rest.”

“Well, it’s looking a little long.” She said, “You wanna get it cut?” She mimics cutting with her fingers

Nathaniel shook his head, “Nah, I’m fine with my hair like this.” 

Aya smiled, “Alright,” then she ruffled his hair, messing it up again much to Nathaniel’s annoyance, “just don’t let it get too long.” 

“I won’t.” He said with a roll of his eyes before smoothening out his hair again then sitting at the dining room table to wait for breakfast

Later, Aya set a plate of turkey bacon and pancakes down on the table. Before she could sit down and eat, she heard the phone ring upstairs and went to answer it, leaving Nathaniel alone at the table.

Nathaniel was about to reach for a pancake when his eyes settled on the bacon sitting on the plate. Smoke rose from it, showing just how well-cooked it was. He could feel the heat radiating off of it.

Nathaniel suddenly felt something drip on his hand. He immediately wiped his mouth with a napkin when he realized it was drool. Was he seriously drooling over bacon right now?... Well, it did smell good...

Aya came back down a while later, putting on a jacket and carrying her purse, “I gotta open up the restaurant early, Lil red. I can give you a ride to school if you-“ When she walked into the dining room, Nathaniel was gone “Huh. Guess he walked.” She then raised an eyebrow when she noticed something “... Did he eat that whole plate of bacon?”

Nathaniel walked to school feeling... Just amazing! Sure, his wrist was still a little sore, but he couldn't care less. He'll just stop walking in the dark so he doesn't get bitten again.

”NATH!”

He turned to the sound of the voice and saw Kim running towards him, “Oh, hey Kim!” He waved.

When he approached the shorter boy, he immediately hugged him. Not the usual ‘guy hugs’ though. This was full body contact “Dude, you scared me last night!” He admitted, making Nathaniel smile. He wasn’t used to Kim showing this kind of affection unless it was towards Max or Ondine.

“Th-thanks, Kim.”

“I thought you were gonna pass out from blood loss, or worse!” He exclaimed, panicked, “Y-you were just lying on the ground, an-and- Oh my God!”

“Kim!” The Vietnamese boy took a few breathes and he finally calmed down, “I’m fine, really. And thanks for helping me out last night.”

Kim smiled, “No problem, man. You do the same for me.” He then crossed his arms, “Though, you couldn’t  possibly carry me.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure I can carry you.” Nathaniel said with a smirk, and Kim couldn’t keep himself from scoffing. “What?”

“No offense Kurtzberg, but you’re like half my weight, so I doubt- Whoa!” He suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and he was lifted up off the ground. Kim looked down and saw Nathaniel giving him a look that said, ‘Told you so.’ “Okay! I believe you! You can put me down!”

“Nah, I’ll carry you to school and tell people you got tired of walking.”

“No! Put me down!”

“Yeah, I’ll just tell people that the shortest boy in class picked you up.”

“Nath, I’m begging you right now-“

“Lemme hear you beg.”

“What?!”

”Beg me.”

“Please put me down!”

“Admit I can carry you.”

“You can carry me with one arm!”

“Really? I think I’ll try that.”

“Wh-what? Nath, I wasn’t serious- Oh my God!” Now he only felt one arm wrapped around his waist “... H-how?!”

“Alright, alright.” Nathaniel said with a playful roll of his eyes, “I’ll put you down.” Much to Kim’s relief, his feet are back on the ground. He looks at Nathaniel in horror and backs away. “Baby.”

“... When did you get so strong?!”

Nathaniel replied with a shrug of his shoulders, and an ‘I don’t know’ sound, then he just continued walking to school while Kim just watched him in utter confusion.

When Nathaniel and Kim walked into school, Nathaniel was greeted by worried looks, students asking if he was okay, and his teachers offering to let him go home early.

It was a little annoying, but he couldn’t blame them.

“NATH!” His classmates yelled as they barreled out the classroom to crowd around him and ask the same questions he’s been hearing since he walked in

_ “Kim texted us about what happened!” _

_ “Are you okay?!” _

_ “Was it the Akuma?!” _

_ “You have another eye?” _

“Guys, I’m fine.”

“Like hell you are!” Alix frowned, “I told you to let me walk you home!” Then she smiled when she saw the sorry look on his face, “Don’t scare me like that again. We agreed that I’d die before you when we were six.” She immediately wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

“Changing the subject,” Alya said before leaning in close to Nathaniel’s face, “we can see your other eye!”

“I haven’t seen it since we were five!” Marinette exclaimed.

Nathaniel blushed from the new attention he was receiving, “I-I just felt like moving my bangs-“

“NATH!”

He was prepared to receive more sympathy and worried looks from people he barely even talked to, but when he recognized the voice, he smiled as he was almost tackled to the floor by a red blur and smothered with kisses on his cheek.

“Hey, Rainbow.”

“Don’t scare me like that!”

“Alix gave me the same lecture.” He said. When he noticed the smug looks his classmates were giving him and Marc, he pulled Marc out into the hallway, “Rainbow, I’m fine.” He assured, but Marc didn’t look convinced as he stared at the bandages, “I am.”

He sighs, “I got so worried when I heard what happened. When Kim said you got attacked, I... I thought...” Nathaniel wipes a tear forming in the corner of his eye.

“That won’t happen, okay?” He kissed Marc’s cheek, making the writer’s face turn a shade of pink “Now get to class before Mendeleiev gives you detention.”

“I don’t wanna leave you.”

“Rainbow...” Seeing the hesitant look on his boyfriend’s face, Nathaniel grabbed Marc by his waist, much to his surprise, and dipped him.

“N-Nath-“ He was cut off as Nathaniel presses his lips against his.

“WOOO!” No doubt that came from Alix

Nathaniel didn’t know what came over him that moment. Sure, he and Marc kissed, but those were small pecks on the cheek or amorous kissing on the lips while gently combing through each other’s hair with their fingers. But this was beyond what they were used to.

Marc closed his eyes to savor this moment, and wrapped his arms around Nathaniel so he wouldn’t fall, just in case Nathaniel lost his grip.

Finally out of breath, Nathaniel lifted Marc back up, knowing he probably couldn’t stand back up on his own. Marc’s face was almost as red as Nathaniel’s hair, and he had a lovestruck look

“Now will you go back to class?” Nathaniel asked like that beyond passionate kiss didn’t happen. Marc gave a wordless nod and walked to class

“DUDE!” Alix exclaimed as she ran before jumping on his back, “That was awesome! What was that?!

He chuckled, “Heh. I don’t know.”

“First the hair, now  this ?” She smirks, “What’s gotten into you, Nath?”

Still with the pinkette on his back, Nathaniel made his way to class

“I have no idea...”


	3. Dodgeball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class plays dodgeball. Of course Marinete and Adrien dominate, but... Nathaniel?

Later, Kim and Alix walk out of the locker room wearing their gym uniforms. Alix looks annoyed as Kim talks

“I’m serious!”

“Really, Kim?” She said with a roll of her eyes, “ Nathaniel Kurtzberg picked _ you  _ up? The same Nathaniel Kurtzberg who hurt his wrist trying to lift a chair?”

“He did!”

“Who did what?” Marinette asked as she walked out of the locker room with Adrien, Nino, and Alya. All four had on their gym uniforms. “What’s going on?”

Alix points to the athlete with her thumb, “Kim here is a little delusional right now.” Kim lets out a groan, “He says  Nathaniel lifted him.”

“...”  The four of them burst out into laughter, making Kim scowl.

“I-I’m sorry!” Adrien apologized, “I don’t mean to laugh, but Kim... Nathaniel?”

Having enough, Kim yelled, “HE DID! ASK HIM!”

As if he had been summoned, Nathaniel walked out of the locker room but was stopped by Nino, who placed a hand on his shoulder.  “Dude, real talk. Did you actually lift Kim like it was nothing?”

Alix shot Kim a smirk, ready to watch Nathaniel prove him wrong. But then...

“Yeah!” he nodded eagerly. “Wanna see?”

Marinette’s eyes widened, “Excuse me?”

“No!” Kim started backing away, “Don’t you dare!” Nathaniel’s arms were wrapped around his waist again, and Kim found his feet no longer touching the floor. “See? See?!”

Alix’s jaw hung open, “Holy...”

Alya can’t seem to find the right words.“How... How is he... Wha?...”

“Put me down!” Kim pleaded.

Nathaniel rolled his eyes, “Fine, you big baby.” He set Kim back down then made his way over to the courtyard where gym class was taking place.  His six classmates watched him depart with their jaws hung open in shock

“... Dude, what the heck?!” Nino exclaimed

The class was split in half, dodgeballs sat in the middle. On one side, Marinette, Nino, Juleka, Nathaniel, Mylène, Rose, and Adrien. The other side, Kim, Alix, Alya, Chloé, Ivan, Sabrina, and Max

“Un... Deux... BEGIN!” The coach said with a blow of his whistle, and the students went to grab the dodgeballs

Juleka got out first when Ivan’s ball hit her in the leg

The second was Nino. Alix’s ball hit him in the arm

Marinette caught Alya’s ball and threw it at Chloé, hitting her in the knee, getting them both out

Just as Ivan was about to throw his ball, one from the opposite side sped right past his head, just grazing a strand of hair, and hit the wall without a loud _SMACK!_

Everyone looked to see who threw the ball with such strength. All eyes landed on Marinette and Adrien, who were beasts at the game somehow.  One was a klutz, the other had a strict model diet and yet they dominated at this game, but they looked just as surprised as the rest of them.  That’s when they saw Nathaniel with his arm outstretched... He threw the dodgeball. Usually, for him, it was always run, dodge, and hide. Everyone, even Chloé was impressed.

“Shit,” Sabrina cursed.

“No! Nope!” Ivan sets his ball on the floor and backs away. “I can deal with two,” He points at Marinette and Adrien, “but not three!”

Nathaniel threw another ball. It nailed Max right in the gut, making him fall to the floor with a groan of pain

The onslaught continued. Marinette, Adrien, and now Nathaniel, showed no mercy. Marinette and Adrien’s dodgeball abilities were explainable due to them being superheroes and developing muscle and fast reflexes (They just tell everyone they work out), but Nathaniel’s abilities were an enigma.

So far he’s already taken out Ivan, Alix, and Sabrina. Rose and Mylène were also out, leaving just Kim, Marinette, Adrien, and Nathaniel. Kim expertly dodged their throws, which wasn’t easy. They only managed to graze a strand of hair or a thread from his clothes.

When Kim had most of the dodgeballs on his side, he threw each one, but the opposing players skillfully dodged them. Marinette and Adrien just ducked and side-stepped, but Nathaniel flipped, much to the shock of everyone.

Nathaniel then grabbed the ball in mid-air, and hurled it at Kim, nailing him in the chest. Like Max, he fell to the floor, and he was pelted by two more balls.

“I’m already out!”

Everyone except Chloé and Sabrina went to congratulate Marinette, Adrien, and Nathaniel. Mostly Nathaniel. They were all commending him on his sudden dodgeball skills.  Marinette and Adrien couldn’t help but feel a little suspicious, but they joined in on the praise.

—

School was done for the day, and students made their way home. Alix was skating to the Louvre with Nathaniel while badgering him with questions. "Alright, Kurtzberg, explain! First the new hairstyle, then _really_ gettin' it with Marc, being able to lift KIM, and dominating at dodgeball. What's going on with you?"

"Alix, if I knew, I'd tell you." He said with a smile, "I've just been feeling amazing since this morning!"

Alix smirked, "Yeah, and I'm sure Marc felt amazing this morning. Y'know." She makes some kissing sounds, to which Nathaniel responds with a playful shove that would've had Alix fall to the ground if she hadn't grabbed onto a lampost. _'God, he's strong.'_ She thought as she rubbed her arm. "Well, since you're crazy energetic al of a sudden, maybe you'd like to do a little skating around town sometime?

"Yeah! That'd be awesome!" He exclaimed, making Alix furrow her brow in confusion, "I'm free this weekend if you're not busy..."

As Nathaniel continued talking, Alix was deep in thought, _'What is up with him? Since when is Nathaniel able to lift Kim and do a backflip? And he never wants to skate with me... Maybe he's just in a weird mood... That affects his reflexes and muscles?'_

"OH MY GOD! A DOG PARK!"

Nathaniel's sudden outburst startled Alix out of her thoughts, "What?"

"Hold my stuff!" He removes his messenger bag, shoves it into Alix's hands, and runs towards the dog park at an incredible speed as he skillfully dodged Parisians and jumped off of parked cars.

"Na... NATH! You're allergic to dogs!" She skates after him, avoiding people walking by, "Scuse me! Sorry! Coming through!" When she makes it to the dog park, she finds the most unusual sight- Nathaniel is rolling around in the grass and playing with dogs "... You're allergic to dogs _and_ grass! Are you okay?!"

He lets out a laugh, "I've never been better!" He picks up a small Maltese and hugs it. As Alix watches this, Marinette and Alya walk by but stop to take in the sight

"Is that Nathaniel?" Alya asks, pointing to the joy-filled redhead.

"Yep."

"B-but," Marinette stammered, "he's allergic to-" Alix cuts her off

"I know." She calls out, "Nath! Doesn't your skin itch or anything?!"

"No! I feel amazing!"

...


	4. Encounter in the Night

It was nighttime in Paris once again. All of the doors were locked, no street lights were on, and everyone was safe at home

Marinette headed up to her room and bid her parents goodnight, “Night maman! Night papa!”

She climbed the ladder up to her bed and listened out for something. When she heard the sound of a door closing downstairs, she made her way up on the balcony where Tikki was waiting

“You ready?” The tiny goddess of luck asked

“For the sixth time.” She said with a nod

“Tikki, Spots On!” Once the transformation was complete, Ladybug swung from the balcony to the rooftops and made her way to Eiffel Tower, all while keeping an eye out for the Akuma.

She and Chat barely got any sleep ever since this new villain showed up, and now they’d probably be staying awake all night knowing Nathaniel was attacked

The spotted heroine finally made it to the Eiffel Tower, where she spotted Chat Noir sitting on one of the beams. His faux cat ears twitched when he heard the whizz of her yoyo

“Bonjour, m’lady.” He greeted

“Bonjour, Chat.” She said as she landed next to him, “Okay, I was thinking we could look where Nath...” She suddenly paused, “Where the Akuma was seen last, then-“

”Ladybug?” Chat spoke, “Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah. I’m fine.” Ladybug tried to hide the sad look in her eyes, but Chat knew her all too well, so she came clean when she saw the concerned look he was giving her, “I... I just feel bad about what happened to Nathaniel.”

Chat sadly sighed, “So do I. I keep thinking, ‘You should’ve been there, why didn’t you help him?’ I feel terrible. We’re supposed to be heroes.” Ladybug rested her hand on his shoulder, making him look up at her

“We are, Chat.” She said with determination. “We’re gonna make sure no one else gets hurt this time.”

Chat Noir looked deep in thought before smiling, ”You’re right.” He pulled out his staff. “Let’s go!”

They split up and jumped from rooftop to rooftop, searching all over for the Akuma, but so far, no luck. They’ve checked Nathaniel’s neighborhood, alleys, behind buildings, the metro, but nothing. They met back at the Eiffel Tower after two hours of searching.

”Any sign of it?” Ladybug asked, but received a shake of the head from Chat, “I don’t get it. It only comes out at night.”

”Maybe we should look again tomorrow.” He suggested.

”Alright then. We’ll meet back here at-“

** AWOOOOOOH!! **

A shiver ran up their spines when they heard the loud howl.

”Was... Was that a howl?” Chat asked, eyes widened.

”Th-that’s not possible.” Ladybug said with a shake of her head, “There aren’t any wolves in Paris.”

”Let’s go check it out.”

Chat’s staff extended until the bottom reached the ground, and he slid down it like a fire pole, Ladybug followed. Once they reached the floor, they searched for the source of the howl, but it was too dark to see.

Ladybug pulled out her yoyo, and pressed on one of the black dots, activating a flashlight. Chat pressed the paw print on his staff, and the weapon acted as a glow-stick.

“... Nothing around-” Chat Noir‘s faux cat ears suddenly twitched again, “... I don’t think we’re alone...”

Ladybug asked, ”What is it?”

”...” He points up ahead. Their eyes landed on two red orbs glowing in the dark from a distance.

The heroes prepared their weapons for battle, with Ladybug spinning her yoyo and Chat splitting his staff in two.

“... What is that?” Ladybug asked as she and Chat Noir slowly backed away from the mysterious glowing orbs, but they stopped when they heard a low growl. The red orbs now seemed to be moving, closer, and fast...

... And from the darkness, emerged a large wolf, shrouded in darkness. It surged towards the super duo, but they managed to leap out of the way.

“WOLF!” Chat screeched, “THERE IS A WOLF IN PARIS!”

Ladybug tried to remain calm, but panic was visible in her eyes, “I-It doesn’t look like a normal wolf! It might be the Akuma!”

“Alright, let’s check for a collar!” Chat Noir joked, despite the possible Akuma running towards them.

Ladybug threw her yoyo, letting it wrapped around the wolf’s right hind leg, then she flung it into a lamppost. The wolf got back up and lurched at her with its mouth open, baring its sharp fangs. Chat Noir jumped in front and held up his staff. The wolf’s jaw clamped shut around it.

“Look for the Akuma!” Chat yelled while struggling to keep the wolf subdued

Ladybug checked all over the wolf’s body- Its paws for bracelets, rings, or a handheld item, legs for ankle bracelets, neck for collars or necklaces, ears for earrings, but there was nothing. “I don’t see it anywhere!” She exclaimed, backing away from the wolf who was only becoming angrier “I think this might be a real wolf!”

“What?!”

The wolf suddenly grabbed Chat Noir by his face, and Chat found himself flying through the air, then hitting the ground with a groan of pain. The wolf then turned to Ladybug with a snarl.

“Okay, not a real wolf!” She concluded before wrapping her yoyo around the wolf’s wrist, but the wolf suddenly grabbed the string and flung Ladybug next to Chat Noir’s semi-unconscious form. She let out a soft groan and lifted her head up, only to see a blurry image of the wolf running off on all fours.

“... Chat. It’s gone.”

The Cat  themed hero sat up and rubbed his head, “Ugh. That thing was brutal... You didn’t see the Akumatized object anywhere?” He asked.

“No, I couldn’t find anything.” She stood up, slightly in pain, then helped her partner up on his feet “It’s like it wasn’t an Akuma.”

“But it wasn’t a normal wolf, either.”

...

Chat Noir made his way back into his bedroom, “Claws In.” The leather outfit disappeared. Plagg flew out of his ring, and landed on the couch, exhausted, “Help yourself to some Camembert, Plagg. We’re both pretty exhausted.”

”No kidding.” Replied Plagg as he flew over to the cabinet where his snacks were stashed, “I thought you said there were no wolves in Paris.”

”It couldn’t have been a regular wolf, Plagg.”

”But it wasn’t an Akuma.” Plagg pointed out before shoving a slice of Camembert into his mouth.

As Adrien walked towards his bed, Plagg noticed something on his shoulder. “Hold still.” Plagg flew up to his chosen’s shoulder.

Adrien arched an eyebrow, ”Plagg, what are you doing?”

”I think our wolf was a redhead.” To prove his point, Plagg held out a few strands of red-orange fur.

Adrien held the strands between his fingers, “A red wolf?” He dug his phone out of his pocket and typed something in the search bar “‘Wolves with red fur’.” Results came up, “Okay, ‘The red wolf is the world's most endangered member of the dog family. Native to the United States...’” Adrien trailed off as he read that last sentence

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I’m on a roll! Four chapters in just two days!


	5. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alix is becoming more and more suspicious of Nathaniel, even more, when he suddenly turns violent and almost beats a student to a pulp

Nathaniel woke up in the morning, exhausted, and with bags under his eyes. Strange, since he went to bed the same time he usually does, but he felt like he hadn’t gotten any sleep at all.  But, putting that aside, he had to get up and get ready for school.  He took a shower, put on his usual outfit, purple jeans, orange shirt with a weird black symbol, purple ankle boots, and finally...

“Ugh!”

...His jacket that won’t fit over his arms for some reason

“C’mon! Fit!”

After a lot of pulling, Nathaniel finally managed to get the sleeves on, “Finally!” He said, panting. He walked over to his desk and reached for his messenger bag, when suddenly...

_ RIIIIIP! _

“... Damn it.” He muttered, then checked the damage. He found a couple of ripped seams on the sleeves. While muttering a few curse words, he removed his jacket with some struggle and threw it on his bed.  Maybe he could ask Marinette to fix it, or maybe make him a new one.

He made his way into the hallway bathroom, grabbed a bobby pin, and pinned his bangs back, putting his hair in its new style.  While doing this, Nathaniel stared at his arms in the mirror... Why didn’t his jacket fit?

He squeezed his arm and noticed his skin felt a little tighter. Wanting to test a theory, he flexed his arm and noticed a small muscle. It wasn’t big, but it was visible. Same for the other arm.

“The hell?”

“Nath! Breakfast!” His mother called from downstairs.

—

Nathaniel made his way into the dining room where he found his mom setting down his plate for breakfast.

“I gave you a little extra bacon.” She sent a smirk his way, “Someone likes meat...” then she noticed something “Finally giving that old blazer a rest?”

Nathaniel rolled his eyes, “No, it just wouldn’t fit.” He said, a little embarrassed.

“Well, I’ll get you a new one after work. It’s been getting kind of cold out.” On instinct, she tilted her head down to kiss his forehead, but instead, kissed his cheek, “... Did you get taller?”

“I... I guess?”

Aya squealed with delight, “My baby’s becoming a man!” She brought him into her arms and started leaving kisses all over his face, much to Nathaniel’s annoyance.

“Mom!” He groaned

“Aw, I’m telling everyone at the diner!” She exclaimed, “My baby boy’s growing up!“

“Nooo!”

Aya ruffled his hair, “I better go. Have a good day at school, my little man!” Leaving one last kiss on his cheek, she left

“I was already a man.” He muttered, then went to eat his breakfast, paying no mind to the eggs.

After finishing breakfast, Nathaniel heard a knock at the door. He opened it and found Marc standing outside, “Hey, Rainbow.”

“Hey, Nath.” When they kissed, Marc noticed that Nathaniel wasn’t lifting his head up or standing on his toes, “Did you get taller?”

He replied with a nod, “Now you can’t call me shortie anymore,” he taunted, making Marc cross his arms and pout.

As the two walked to school, Nathaniel talked about the new Akuma and how it could be used in the latest issue of their comic. Marc wasn’t really listening. His mind was in...Other places.  Mainly Nathaniel’s arms and how toned they looked right now, how he suddenly got taller, and... That tint of yellow in his eyes making his eyes look almost green.

While he did like how Nathaniel looked before, Marc had to admit, he did look kind of rugged. He was pretty attractive.

“Marc?”

The writer was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Nathaniel, “Huh?”

“Who do you think the Akuma is?”

Marc thought it over, but nothing was coming to him. “I’m not sure. No one’s really gone missing, in school or around town.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Nathaniel said with a shrug of his shoulders, but then suddenly felt Marc bump into him. He was about to ask what was wrong until he heard someone utter, ‘One side, hot stuff’. And he saw red.

Nathaniel looked around for the culprit and found him. Walking ahead of them was a blonde boy wearing a purple shirt- Mathis Lamont. One of the most obnoxious boys Nathaniel has ever had the displeasure to know. Always bragging about how he came from a long line of artists and critiquing Nath's work every chance he gets. And not only was he stuck-up, but he would always try to flirt with Marc, in private, or when Nathaniel was right in front of them just to piss him off.

"LAMONT!" He yelled, making Marc flinch at his sudden outburst and oddly deeper voice.

Mathis let out a chuckle and turned around so Nathaniel could see the condescending look on his face, "Kurtzberg, what a pleasant surprise." He looked the redhead up and down, "Digging the new look. It's _really_ an upgrade."

"Cut the shit," Nathaniel snarled as he approached the blonde, "I thought I told you to stay away from Marc."

Mathis remained unfazed, "C'mon, you really expect people to control themselves around him?" He took a look at Marc, and the writer felt like he needed to cover himself up more. "So Nath, you gonna tell me what's under that bulky hoodie?..." He didn't hear the low growl coming from the redhead, "... You ever take any pic- WHOA!"

Nathaniel grabbed onto Mathis' shirt collar and threw him against a wall, then he grabbed his wrists in his free hand so he couldn't get away. Mathis looked him in the eye and watched as the soft green irises started fading to yellow.

"What the hell?!" Nathaniel tightened his grip around his wrists, making Mathis wince in pain, "Let me go!"

"Nath! Stop it!" Marc pleaded.

Mathis was horrified. He had never seen Nathaniel look so enraged. He's made him mad before, but not enough to assault him.

Marc was frozen in shock to try and stop this.He’s never seen Nathaniel act like this. He seemed almost feral.

Nathaniel raised his other hand. Mathis closed his eyes, thinking he'd receive a punch to the face, but instead Nathaniel slammed his fist against the stone wall, making a small crack much to Marc and Mathis' alarm.

Marc finally reacted. He grabbed Nathaniel’s wrist, “Nathaniel!”   


Nathaniel’s eyes reverted back to their original color when he felt Marc’s touch and widened in shock when he saw the position he was in. He released Mathis and backed away from him.

“Wh... I...”

”Nath?”

Nathaniel looked over at Marc and saw the look of fear on his face

”... Rainbow, I-“

Mathis grumbled, ”Freak.” Nathaniel’s eyes faded back to yellow and he let out a snarl. To Marc’s surprise, Nathaniel grabbed him by his waist, pulled him in close, and smashed their lips together.

”Mine,” he growled while looking Mathis right in the eye, prompting the blonde to run away. Seeing that his rival was finally gone, Nathaniel let go of Marc.

“Nath, wh-what was that?” Marc asked, a little flustered by Nathaniel’s actions.

”I-I’m sorry,” he quickly apologized. “I just hate when he does that! Usually, I just ignore him, but he...!” Suddenly, he punched a lamppost, slightly denting it. Marc was startled at his sudden anger, but then he rested a hand on Nathaniel’s shoulder to calm him down.

”Nath,” he wraps his arms around him and kisses his cheek, something he’d do whenever Nathaniel was upset or stressed out, “it’s okay.”

Nathaniel let out a groan, “God, I don’t know what’s happening.”

"Do you wanna go back home and rest?"

Nathaniel shook his head, "No, I'm fine. Let's go."

—

Students, mainly the girls, couldn't take their eyes off of Nathaniel all morning. How could anyone look away when he got a glow-up overnight? Some tried to make an advance, but the redhead made it _very_ clear that he was with Marc, and that Marc was with him.

But while they stared with infatuation, Alix stared with confusion. What's going on with her best friend? The new hairstyle, he's no longer allergic to dogs, and he's super buff and confident all of a sudden. She needed to do a little investigating because this was honestly freaking her out.

"Alix?" The pink-haired girl looked around, wondering where that voice came from, "Right here." Looking again, she saw Marc, sitting under the stairwell

"Hey, Marc." She sat down next to him and noticed the tense look on his face, "Lemme guess. Nathaniel?" He nodded, "Did something happen?"

"Yeah, it was... Kind of alarming. He... He almost beat up Mathis." Alix's eyes widened at the news, "I-I know, I couldn't believe it either."

"What's going on with him?" She muttered to herself.

The bell rang, students left the courtyard and headed to class.

"We'll talk later,” Marc said before getting up and leaving.

—

"Okay, since when are you taller than me?" Alix heard Marinette ask in an accusing but playful tone.

She walked out of the classroom and saw Marinette comparing hers and Nathaniel's height, "When did this happen? You came up to my forehead last time I saw you!" Nathaniel merely snickered as she continued her little rant.

"Yeah, I've been wondering the same thing," Alix said as she approached the two, "And have you been working out?" She squeezed Nathaniel's bicep to prove her point, "Also, where's your blazer?" She asked with a raised eyebrow "You always wear that thing."

Nathaniel's cheeks turned a shade of red, "I-it sorta doesn't fit anymore. When I put it on this morning, it ripped"

Alix swung an arm around him, "Well of course it doesn't! Those flimsy sleeves won't fit over these babies!" She poked his left arm, "Let's find you something sleeveless later."

"Nath already asked me to make him a new jacket,” Marinette said

Nathaniel smiled, "Thanks again, Mari." He then walked away, "See you later."

Once he was gone, Marinette let out a yelp as Alix grabbed her arm, dragged her down the hall, and into the locker room

"Alix, what's going on?", she asked while rubbing the arm Alix grabbed

Alix paced around a bit, "Haven't you noticed anything weird going on? Specifically with Nathaniel?"

Marinette thought about it, "Well, he is... Kind of different."

Alix rolled her eyes, "That's an understatement." She counted on her fingers, "Suddenly able to lift Kim, dominated in dodgeball, no longer allergic to dogs, growth spurt overnight! Something's up with him."

"Well... Maybe he- He just..." When she can't think of a reason for Nathaniel's sudden change, she furrows her brow, "Okay, I guess there's something going on with him, but what?"

"I don't know," Alix admitted, "but I am getting worried. Marc told me he almost beat up Mathis this morning."

Marinette's bluebell eyes widened at the news, "Th... That doesn't sound like him.

"I know!" Alix exclaimed with a wave of her arms, "I didn't think too much of it yesterday until he lifted Kim, but I thought that was just dumb luck! But then when he started rolling around in the grass with a bunch of dogs, that's when I _really_ started to get suspicious. And now I'm a little scared. Nathaniel has never beat up anyone before."

"..." Marinette let out a sigh, "I'll help you figure out what's going on." At Alix's raised eyebrow, she nods, "You're obviously concerned, so we'll figure this out together. It's Friday, we have the weekend."

Alix smiled at the bluenette. Then out of nowhere, the usually unaffectionate girl hugged her before quickly pulling away, "That never happened." She left the locker room, leaving Marinette with a smirk on her face. Tikki flew out of her purse

"Nathaniel's symptoms sound familiar, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Hmm. Well, now I have to do surveillance on the Akuma _and_ Nathaniel." Marinette said with a tired roll of her eyes

—

“I bet the Akuma is a werewolf.”

Marinette looks up from her lunch to face the auburn-haired girl with a puzzled look, “Huh?”

”Think about it, girl!” She shows Marinette a blurry picture taken at night on her phone. The only thing she could make out were the two red orbs. The same ones she saw last night, “It only comes out a night, some people described it as a large dog. It’s a werewolf.”

”Alya, I think Hawkmoth would be a _little_ more creative than that.”

Nino scoffed, ”Creative? The man akumatized Mr. Pigeon like thirty times!”

The two girls nodded in agreement. Alya continued with a smirk, “Hey, who knows? Nathaniel might be a werewolf right now.” She let out a chuckle, not noticing the bewildered looks on Nino and Marinette’s faces

”... What do you mean, Alys?”

”Well, he has some of the symptoms. Super strength, fast reflexes, personality change, quick to anger-“

”Quick to anger?” Nino asked

Marinette nodded, ”Yeah. Alix told me that he almost beat up Mathis this morning.”

Alya continues, “Ever since he was attacked, he’s been acting strange. Don’t tell me you guys haven’t noticed. You were both there when he lifted Kim.”

The two still looked unsure. Marinette would need to talk to Tikki, and maybe Chat about this when they go on patrol later at night. Maybe if they find the Akuma or that other wolf, then they’d get some answers

—

Adrien couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Could Nathaniel had been that wolf he and Ladybug saw last night? He remembered the red fur Plagg found. The color _did_ match Nathaniel’s hair, but that was probably a coincidence. But the only wolves with red fur were in North America...

Maybe Ladybug would have an answer.

—

“Hey, Nath!” Alix shouted as she ran over to him, “Feel like sketching more action poses later?”

Nathaniel looked a little unsure as he slumped his shoulders, showing some signs of his old self much to Alix’s relief, ”I-I don’t know. I stayed late last time, and...” He glanced down at his bandages

”Well, you could stay over.” Alix suggests, sending his uneasiness, “My dad’s going out of town for a bit, and my brother’s at some nerd convention.” She said with a roll of her eyes

Nathaniel chuckled, “If you weren’t AroAce, I’d think you were trying to steal me away from Marc.”

“Jesus Christ, Nathaniel!” Alix exclaimed with a cackle, “Get your mind out of the gutter!” Nathaniel laughed, “C’mon! I’d ask out Marinette or Aurore before you.” At that, Nathaniel cast his shorter friend a look of confusion, “...I like pigtails, okay?”

Nathaniel chuckled before walking away, “Alright, I’ll see you there.”

 _’He doesn’t suspect a thing.’_ Before Alix left to grab some lunch with her dad, she overheard Alya talking to Marinette and Nino about the Akuma, werewolves, and Nathaniel.

Alix didn’t believe it at first, but, she witnessed two magical superheroes fight monsters controlled by butterflies sent by a magical terrorist, and met her future self who was also a magical superhero. So, Nathaniel possibly being a werewolf was honestly just a normal day in Paris

There would be a full moon tonight, and if he turned, then that would explain everything, and maybe Nathaniel would be back to normal when Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated the Akuma. If not... She had no idea


	6. Noticing Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m back, b*tches!

“Promise me that you’ll be careful,” Aya told Nathaniel, her voice laced with concern as he packed his overnight back.

“I’ll be fine, mom,” Nathaniel reassured, ”I won’t be out at night like last time.”

“Well, if something does happen, you and Alix stay together and call me or Mr. Kudbel, alright?”

“We’re fifteen. We can take care of ourselves.”, he said, to which Aya gave him a pointed look and replied, “Yes, the two kids who nearly burned down the kitchen trying to boil an egg can take care of themselves.”

“We were young!”, he exclaimed, slightly embarrassed at the memory. He kept reminding his mom that the kitchen didn't catch on fire, just the towl he and Alix used to put out the fire

“It was two years ago,” she said with a grin before walking out the room

“... That’s still young,” he muttered as he continued packing. Once he heard his nothing walking down the stairs, he let out a sigh and stared down at his bandaged hand. Taking a deep breath, Nathaniel picked at the end of the bandage as if it were a roll of tape. Once it lifted, he began pulling, unwrapping his hand.

Now he was staring at his palm, too nervous to see the damage that dog, or wolf, or whatever it was, did to his wrist. Slowly, he turned his hand around, and much to his shock and confusion, his wrist was healed. It looked like nothing had even happened to it

He blinked, confused. It’s only be about two days, he could such a deep wound heal so quickly? While he wondered about how this was possible, he heard his phone go off and looked to see Alix had texted him

Derby Girl:   
Wear u is?

Nathaniel rolled his eyes at his friend’s horrible grammar and spelling, then texted back, ’I’ll be over in a few minutes.’

Derby Girl:   
OK. N lern 2 text rit!

Nathaniel quickly shut his phone off before she could send another poorly typed text, and went back to packing

One item he packed was a pencil case with a design of the night sky on the front. In the corner, standing out from the dark blue was a full moon. Nathaniel was about to zip up his bag, but his hand remained an inch away from the zipper.

His eyes were glued to his pencil case, specifically the full moon. It was just so mesmerizing, he couldn't explain it. And the more he stared at it, the more his bones started to ache, and it felt like something was stabbing the inside of his mouth.

His nails felt like knives stabbing each of his fingers, and his vision was becoming a little blurry, but he could still make out some stuff like the small mirror sitting on his desk. Once he saw his reflection, the searing pain stopped as he stared at himself in horror. His hair was longer and shaggier than it was a few minutes ago, now reaching past his shoulders, his eyes were looking more yellow than green, and his teeth were a little sharp too

”What the hell?”, he whispered as he felt the inside of his mouth. He quickly retracted his fingers once they felt his fang-like teeth and something scratching his gums. He examined his fingers and found that his nails looked like someone had filed them to a point to make them look like claws, ”What’s happening to me?”

”Nath!”, his mother called from downstairs, ”You almost done packing?”

In a panic, Nathaniel grabbed a pair of scissors off his desk, and a brush off his dresser, ”In a minute!”, then he darted out of his room and into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, and sighed with relief when he saw his eyes went back to their normal color.

He brushed out his hair, smoothing down any stray strands, then he stood over a trash bin and used the scissors to trim away a few centimeters. The strands fell into the bin, and his hair was shoulder-length again.

Now for his nails. Nathaniel opened a cabinet below the sink and pulled out a small pink pouch with his mom’s initials. In it, a nail-care kit. He rifled through it until he found a silver nail file. The second his fingers brushed up against it, he let out a noise of pain. Thinking he must’ve touched something sharp, he went for the file again, but the same result. He examined his hand and found some red blisters forming on his fingers. He didn't have time for this, so... He bit his nails until they were back to their original length

—

Aya stood at the bottom of the stairs and yelled again, “What’s taking you so-?!” Be efore she could finish her sentence, Nathaniel came running down the stairs with his overnight bag, “There you are. What took you so long?”

Nathaniel fidgeted as he thought of an excuse, “I-I couldn’t find my colored pencils,” he let out a nervous chuckle, making sure his new fangs weren’t showing too much

His mom didn’t look convinced, “Alright...”, she puts her hand on his forehead, and then she feels his neck, “You’re feeling a little warm, honey. Are you okay? Maybe you should stay home and rest for a bit.”

He ran his fingers through his hair while saying, “I’ll be fine mom, don’t worry.” Aya narrowed her eyes then grabbed his hand. Nathaniel was internally panicking right now. ‘Did his claws grow back? Did she see them?!’ 

“Sweetie, I thought you stopped doing this.”, she points to his uneven nails. Nathaniel wanted to smack his forehead so bad right now. He had fangs right now, and he just bit his nails. Now they look like a chainsaw attacked them, “This is a very bad habit.”

Nathaniel nodded and retracted his hand, “I will, I’m sorry.”

Giving him a weak smile, Aya kissed him on the cheek, and he headed for the door. Before he walked out, she said, “Be careful!”

—

While walking, Nathaniel was trying to clear his head of what happened earlier. What happened was probably just all in his head, or it was just a misunderstanding. Maybe he was biting his nails without realizing it and that’s what sharpened them, and the lighting in his room is what probably made his eyes look a different color, and his hair does grow kind of fast... But what about his teeth? Why were they suddenly so sharp?

He looked around, making sure no one was looking. Once he was sure the coast was clear, moved his index finger around in his mouth. The back row seemed normal, but as he made his way to the front, he felt the long, unfamiliar fangs that somehow appeared in his mouth

He shuddered, “What the fu-“

‘Come on! Walk faster!’

‘I wanna get to the park!’

The redhead looked around, wondering who was shouting so loud. There weren’t any kids in the vicinity, just him, a few adults walking around, and a lady walking some dogs

“Maybe I should’ve rested today.”, he muttered to himself and started speed walking to the Louvre, just wanting to get this day over with, but then he started hearing those voices again

‘Ooh! A redhead! My owner’s a redhead! I wanna say hi!’

‘He smells like oil pastels!’

‘And a dog! We’re dogs! Does he have a dog?!’

Before he knew it, Nathaniel was surrounded by what looked to be ten barking dogs. The more he listened, to more he could hear actual voices overlapping each other

‘He DOES smell like a dog! What kind of dog?!’

‘Let’s get one thing straight, red. That one corner in the park is mine! Go find your own!

‘He’s been near the Dupain-Cheng girl! I love her, so I love him too!’

“I am so sorry!”, a young woman apologized as she rushed over to grab the dogs’ leashes, “They usually aren’t like this.”

“I-It’s fine,” he answered while trying to ignore these voices that almost seem to be coming from the dogs

‘No! I wanna smell him some more!’

‘Does the new human have a dog? He smells like one!’

Nathaniel quirked an eyebrow at that, ‘I don’t smell like a dog!...’ While the lady was busy picking up the leashes, he sniffed his shirt, only picking up the scent of acrylic paints and some sharpie markers.

Once she gathered the last leash, she gave Nathaniel another apology, “Sorry again about that.”

He smiled, “Don’t worry, it’s fine. I-I don’t mind.”

After she left with the still barking dogs, Nathaniel ran, much faster than he had gone before, and finally made it to the Louvre.

—

Alix was just skating around the gallery, hopping over benches and performing aerial spins, but came to a halt when Nathaniel came rushing in, sweating and out of breath, “Whoa! Nath, what’s going on?”

“I... I have no idea.”


	7. The Truth Comes Out

Alix focused all her attention on the little quirks Nathaniel had seemed to develop and yes, she’ll admit, some of the signs were pointing to him being a werewolf, but others were just strange.

When he was sketching some of her skating poses, Alix noticed how he kept his sketchbook close to his face. It wasn’t too strange since that was a normal habit when he needed to focus on a certain detail in the sketch, but not once did he set it down; he held it up to his face the entire time. And when he lowered it, it always covered his mouth.

Then later, when they had the dinner Alim left for them, Alix gaped at how Nathaniel finished his plate in under a minute, but only the chicken. While he ate, Alix caught a glimpse of his teeth. His canines looked longer and stood out from the row of teeth. She didn’t think too much of it because Nathaniel’s a cosplay nerd; maybe he dressed up as a character with fangs and forgot to take them out... Yeah, that was it.

”Wanna go watch tv?” She asked. Nathaniel replied with a nod and the two made their way to the living room.

After some debating, they settled on doing a Star Vs The Forces of Evil marathon. Nathaniel liked the animation style and Alix loved the badass princesses.

A few episodes in and they were now watching ‘The Blood Moon Ball’. Alix wasn’t really paying attention since this was her least favorite episode, so instead, her focus was on Nathaniel. At the very beginning of the episode where they showed the blood moon in the sky, he started shifting uncomfortably in his spot on the couch.

Alix asked, ”You alright?”

He looked away from the tv and nodded, “Y-yeah. I’m fine.”

With an unsure look, Alix turned to the tv and occasionally stole glances at Nathaniel as they watched the show.

As the episode went on, Alix was starting to notice a pattern. Everyone the blood moon appeared on the screen Nathaniel would either shift uncomfortably or hold his head in his hands. And he kept making these weird sounds, almost like snarls, but to her, it sounded like he was holding back a cough or clearing his throat.

 _’Maybe he’s sick,’_ she thought to herself. “Nath, are you feeling okay?”

He lazily lifted his head and nodded, only to immediately regret it when a sharp pain shot through his head. “Yeah,” he hissed. “I’m fine. I just-“ His eyes struggled to stay open, “I’m probably just tired.”

”Go ahead, rest a bit,” Alix told him as she rested a hand on his bicep and felt his newfound muscles. _‘Where the hell did these come from?’_ As she felt his arm some more, Alix noticed that his skin felt a little warm. She trailed her hand up to his shoulder, his neck, and the his forehead, only for her to recoil. “Dude, you’re burning up!”

Nathaniel groaned, “‘M fine,” he murmured as he laid his head on a pillow.

”No, you’re not.” She gets up off the couch and grabs Nathaniel’s arms to lift him up, “I’m taking you to my room, alright?” She slung one of his arms around her neck for support, wrapped one of her arms around his waist, then proceeded to walk him out of the living room.

As they continued their walk to the bedroom, Nathaniel tripped over his own feet and hit his head agasint a wall, eliciting a growl from the back of his throat that had Alix looking at him with wide eyes. He was definitely not clearing his throat.

Yes, Nathaniel needs to go to bed because it looks like he might pass out, but right now, the possibility of him being a werewolf is worrying her a little bit more.

 _'... Forgive me, Nath.'_ "Hey, maybe you should get some fresh air,” she suggested, “How's that sound?"

Nathaniel nodded, "Y-yeah. Maybe I should."

So, Alix led him, well more like carried him out of her family’s home, through the museum, and then outside. She looked up at the night sky and caught a little glimpse of Ladybug and Chat Noir- probably looking for the Akuma- jumping from roof to roof, and also the full moon glowing brightly. She set Nathaniel down while keeping him balanced so he doesn’t pass out. The redhead rested his head on her shoulder, making the shorter girl smile

After a minute of standing outside, nothing was happening.

_’Great. I didn’t take my sick best friend to bed just so I could prove Alya wrong.’_

She sighed, “Nath, you feeling a little better?” When she received no response, Alix got ready to ask him again when she heard a low growl. She looked around, thinking it might be the Akuma, but the growl was coming from Nathaniel. He was hunched over like he needed to throw up. She hesitantly reached for him, "Nath?"

He coughed, “I-I nee... Need to back inside!"

Alix quickly scooped him up into her arms, "Don't worry, bud, you're gonna be fine. Okay?" "'Lix, I do-don't feel good." She ran back into the Louvre, with some struggle when Nathaniel started writhing around in her arms, "You'll be okay, Nath! We're almost there."

After some twists and turns through the museum, they finally made it back to the Kudbel’s residence and into her room where Alix set Nathaniel down on her bed. He was still violently twitching and let out a few whimpers of pain. “‘Lix!” He cried, “So-something’s wrong!”

The pink-haired girl couldn't stand to see her friend like this, "Alright, I'm calling your mom!" She was about to go and look for her phone when suddenly, she noticed something off about her friend. She took a look at his eyes and watched as his irises faded from a calm and pleasant turquoise to a terrifying yellow. Alix started backing away, "Oh my God."

Nathaniel let out an agonizing scream, and Alix covered her ears when she heard the distinct sound of bones popping. It was a gruesome sight to watch. Nathaniel's limbs were bending and shifting in the most unnatural ways . His fingers lengthened, and his nails grew into sharp claws. His jaws and nose pushed forward into a muzzle, and he let out a whine as his already sharp teeth became longer.

Nathaniel's screams started coming out as snarls, red fur sprouted from his body, and his clothing tore as his muscles grew in size. His ears pointed and moved to the top of his head. His legs bent, and his hands and feet changed into paws.  Nathaniel threw his head back and let out a howl before turning to his friend. She backed away as he jumped off of the bed and slowly approached, teeth bared and yellow eyes glowing in the dark room.

”N-Nath,” she stammered, “Bud, it’s me. Come on.”

Alix was now backed into a corner, looking away with her eyes closed as she waited for her best friend to attack and rip her to shreds...

.

.

.

When nothing happened for what felt like minutes, Alix opened an eye and took a peek at her lycanthropic friend. To her surprise, instead of snarling like a savage wolf, Nathaniel was just sitting on the floor and panting with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Kind of like a domestic dog.

_‘Am I not going to die?’_ Alix gulped and tentatively held out her hand to the werewolf. He inched closer and sniffed her hand.  Once he got a scent, Nathaniel nuzzled against her hand, wanting the pink-haired girl to pet him.

“O-okay, Nath.” Feeling bolder, she stroked the silky red fur along his back, and Nathaniel let out a low growl, “You like that?” He eyes changed from yellow to turquoise and he rested his head on her lap, making Alix let out a breath of relief when she realized that her friend was still in there.

Alix couldn’t believe it. Alya was right, that Akuma is a werewolf, and Nathaniel is now a werewolf! Should she tell someone? What would they say? Would they believe her?... Probably. Paris is a city filled with magical superheroes and villains based off of animals and insects, magic butterflies turn people with negative emotions into monsters, and she met her future self. So, a werewolf wouldn’t be too hard to believe... Maybe she could just tell Nathaniel when he turns back in the morning... No, she couldn’t put that kind of pressure on him.

If Nathaniel knew he was a werewolf, he’d freak out and worry that he’d hurt someone every time he transformed. But she needed help. She could call Marinette! But it’s late, it’s Friday, and Alix knows how much that girl likes to sleep in. Then  Juleka came to mind. She did know a lot about this stuff, she's a night person, and if Alix remembered correctly, she recalled seeing a book on the supernatural in Juleka's room when she came over for a sleepover a few weeks ago on the Liberty. While the girls were painting their nails, Alix was on her phone while occasionally stealing glances at whatever books Juleka had on her shelf.

So, Alix slowly got up to go look for her phone, but paused when Nathaniel growled after she stopped petting him. “N-Nath, it’s okay. It’s okay. I’m just getting my phone.” His eyes were starting to fade back to yellow, “I’m calling Juleka. Y-you remember her, right? She’s your friend. I’m gonna see if she can come over, okay? And maybe Rose can come, too.” Hearing those words, Nathaniel licked her face, "... Gross."

She slowly got up and went to look for her phone in her semi-messy room while Nathaniel watched attentively. She looked under her bedsheets and she finally finally found it. Before she could call Juleka, she felt Nathaniel brushing up against her leg. With a smile, she started petting him on the head as she called Juleka.

After three rings, the goth girl answered,  “You rang?”

“Jules, I need you to get over here! And can you bring that supernatural... Urban legends book you have?”

“Wow, no ‘Hi, Juleka? How’s your night?’” Alix could hear her smirk.

“I’ll explain everything when you get here.”

“Alright, but Rose is here right now, so I’m bringing her, too.”

“Fine, fine! Just hurry!” She hung up.

With a roll of her eyes, Juleka set down her phone and looked down at her girlfriend resting her head on her lap while on her phone. She asked, "What did Alix need?

"She needs me to come over for something.” Rose lifted her head so Juleka could get up. She made her way over to her little bookshelf and looked for the book Alix asked her to bring, "She also said to bring my book on the supernatural for some reason."

Rose raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

"I'm not sure.”  Juleka pulled out a black book with the title, 'The Complete Book on the Supernatural' written in purple cursive, "Come on, grab your jacket."

The two girls made their way out of the Couffaine siblings room, grabbed their jackets off of the coatrack in the living room, and made their way to the door only to be stopped by Luka, who was in the kitchen making a sandwich, "Now where do you two young ladies think you're going at this hour?" He asked in his ‘dad voice’.

Juleka shrugged, "Possibly ghost hunting at the museum."

"Alright," He went back to making his sandwich, "But remember mom's rules about ghost-hunting, Jules."

"No letting ghosts use my body to carry out their unfinished business," she drawls, making Rose giggle. With a nod of approval, Luka went to his room. "Come on, let's go see what Alix needs.”

Rose smiled, “Whatever it is, I'm sure we can handle it!”


End file.
